


Volcanion's humans

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Large Cock, Large Cum Load, M/M, Mind Break, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Volcanion learns of a good use of humans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

Sighing Ash muttered, "Probably so sour because you can't get off."

"Pardon me?" Volcanion turned his head down to the boy, "Getting off?"

"Orgasming, you know like sex but manually," Ash said his cheeks light pink in color.

Volcanion sighed, "Of course you humans enjoy that stimulus." He closed his eyes "I'm not interested, and you're annoying me, so go to sleep. I know I am."  
Thinking for a second Ash busted out laughing and rolling on the floor.

"What is so funny?" Volcanion growled out, glaring at the ridiculous boy.

"You are a virgin!" Ash managed to say through the tears of laughter.

"And you aren't?" Volcanion's voice seemed to peak with interest.

"Nope!" Ash said with a grin on his face as he remembered Brock and his rivals.

"Oh, really?" Volcanion turned towards the boy, "I see you humans start out young. I hope she went easy on you. Arceus knows you're too weak to handle a real fuck." Volcanion's choice of words surprised even himself. What was getting into him?

"Oh please. If I can handle Paul when he is angry I can handle you," Ash said, remembering how rough Paul was in a bad mood. He had to cover all his skin for a week after that.

"Paul?" Volcanion was surprised, "I see you're into male humans, then?"

"I am not picky, unlike you." Ash shot back to Volcanion.

"I'm not picky when it comes to Pokemon," Volcanion barked back. "Humans, on the other hand," he pounced at the boy, shoving him back into the cave wall, "should be tamed. What kind of world have you humans created where a ten-year-old boy like you is not a virgin!?" He pinned his legs against the squirming boy, before biting down on Ash's shirt and tearing it off.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!" Ash complained.

"That's it?" Volcanion growled out, "I could have killed you!"

"I trust you," Ash said with a bright smile on his face.

"You humans are so…" ‘Alluring,' Volcanion thought, briefly, "bipolar." He ground himself against the boy, taking note of the erection in his shorts. "Tell me, Ash, how many have you consummated with?"

"Uh, let's see. Brock, Ritchie, Gary, Paul, Tyson, Tracey, Casey and Pikachu." Ash counted off on his fingers

Volcanion smirked, "Pikachu? So it's not just male humans, I see…" Lifting his foot, Ash rubbed it against Volcanion's cock.

Volcanion grimaced, "I told you not to touch me."

"Oh, quite the show and just ask me to let you fuck me," Ash said, tired of the Pokemon denying it.

With a nestled grunt, Volcanion pulled himself off of Ash. "Humans never cared much for a Pokemon's permission." He smirked, "So why should I ask for yours, human?"

Volcanion lunged forward, ripping Ash's clothes apart in mere milliseconds before forcing him to the ground, his ass raised high in the air, easily accessed by Volcanion's explorative tongue, which squeezed past his loose walls and into the deep parts of the boy-slut. Ash moaned as the hot tongue filled him up.

Volcanion briefly attempted to stop this. To stop what was happening, because it was happening with a human, and not another Volcanion like he dreamed like he kept himself celibate for. 

But his thoughts quickly faded when he heard the boy's moans of pleasure, and his erection only grew more swollen, beneath him.

"Come on and fuck me!" Ash called out in between moans.

Volcanion ripped his tongue from Ash's ass, "Such impatience." He tsked audibly, before moving up and aligning his nearly two-foot long cock with Ash's anus. "This is for countless years of human evil!" With that, he buried his entire shaft inside the boy, uncaring for how this would affect him. Ash screamed in pain and pleasure. He had never been so full in his life and he loved it.

Not caring whether or not Ash's wails will be heard by the others, Volcanion relentlessly continued to fuck the boy into the floor of the cave, scratching and maiming the boy's skin. "Can Paul even compare to the damage I've already done?!" Growled Volcanion, who slammed back into the tight hole with enough force to shatter stone, or at least Ash's pelvis.

Ash was laying in a puddle of cum, drooling, under his breath, he was saying "Don't stop! It is amazing!"

Volcanion could feel the cold stone floor beneath Ash's stomach as he fucked the boy's entire body senseless, his cockhead stretching and grinding Ash's skin into the pebbles and dirt. "This will never end," Volcanion growled in a low huff, "you are mine, human. And every male human I see from this point on will feel the wrath of Volcanion!" With the loudest roar imaginable, Volcanion flooded his new slave with his legendary cum, watching in fascination as the boy's stomach stretched out in size. Panting, Ash moaned as the cum trickled out of his hole.

Volcanion pulled out and observed the sloppy mess. The boy was caked in dry blood now, from the scratches, bruises, and cuts across the front of his body.  
"Hey, is everything okay?" Clemont hollered as he made his way up to the cave.

Volcanion smirked. "And so it begins..."


	2. Chapter 2

A few solid weeks since that fateful night with Ash, Volcanion was starting to see the joys the male humans could bring him. 

Steadily, like clockwork -- or rather cockwork -- Volcanion slammed into the gaping hole of the former-Gym Leader of Lumiose City. They've been going at it for a few hours now, and Clement's stomach was full of Volcanion's seed, bulging so much he looked pregnant with triplets. 

Across the fields and meadows laid countless other boys, all just as horny as Clement was. And Volcanion had Ash to thank for them.  
Ash happily sat next to his master eager to obey any order he was given a dopey smile on his face.

Volcanion could have done without Clemont's needless moans and gasps. He didn't want to hear the humans. He just wanted to fuck them forever. "Ash-Slut," he commanded, "plug his mouth."  
Ash rushed over moaning as he fucked Clemont's mouth but quickly shutting up since his master did not want noise.

Volcanion continued to fuck Clemont hard, not caring about the obscene squelching noise that filled the air or the occasional tearing noise coming from within the blond-boy; he just fucked and fucked and fucked until he was groaning, cumming once again.  
Ash let out a whimper as he pulled his hard cock out of Clemont's mouth and followed his master.

"This one," Volcanion motioned towards a green-haired boy with tan skin. "I've only gotten to him once, and he's still pretty tight. So he'll be trying to make a lot of noise, but I want you to plug his mouth again, understood?"

Ash said "Yes Master" As he moved to place Sawyer in position to be mounted knowing that Clemont would be taken care of by the grass and fairy types.

Volcanion didn't bother prepping. He never did with any of his sluts. He forced his nearly two-foot long cock all the way inside with a single thrust.  
As Sawyer screamed in pain Ash started fucking his open mouth happy to help his master.

It wasn't long before Volcanion was cumming, filling the green-haired boy to the brim with his jizz.  
This time Ash also shot his load down the throat he was fucking, before pulling out to follow Volcanion.

Soon, they were both hunched over and fucking the daylights out of a small, dark-green-haired boy with cum-stained glasses that Ash-Slut occasionally referred to as "Max."  
Ash looked around and smiled up at his master happy with his life as a slut.  
They went from boy to boy, from Brock to Cilan to Tracey to Ritchie to Paul to Reggie and so many more, including Professor Sycamore himself, filling each and everyone with enough cum to last lifetimes. The last boy in the field was someone Ash-Slut clearly recognized. He has spiky orange hair and an attitude to match. He wasn't quite broken. Yet.  
Gary cursed and tried to run when he saw the two approaching screaming "Snap out of it Ash"

"Out of what?" Ash asked, innocently.  
Volcanion rolled his eyes, "Humans can be so stubborn..."  
"you would not let him hurt your friends" Gary begged.

"He's not hurting my friends. He's making them feel gooooooddddddd...." Ash moaned out.

Gary struggled as Ash pinned him down.  
"Just let it happen..." Ash moaned out, managing to overpower Gary.

Volcanion got in position as Gary's ass moved into the air in the struggle.  
Screaming out in pain Gary felt his hole rip.

Ash quickly forced his cock past Gary's lips, biting back his moans as he did. 

Volcanion slid back and forth inside Gary's untouched virgin ass, ripping it apart with every thrust and slam into him.

With each thrust more and more of Gary's mind was broken.  
Volcanion finally came, filling Gary up with enough cum to make him look pregnant.   
Gary laid on the ground in a puddle of cum broken and unable to think.

Ash turned to Volcanion, "We've done them all, Master."

Volcanion nodded, "Until I send you to Alola to retrieve more."

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me an email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
